Gojek
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua dengan abangnya, itachi. Mereka hidup dibawa garis kemiskinan. Sasuke bertekad ingin menjadi dokter agar ia bisa membahagiakan abangnya. Namun ternyata menjadi seorang dokter itu diluar kemampuannya. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan gojek yang bijaksana. Hidup sasuke pun berubah. NARUSASU.


"GOJEK"

by #naru cogan

Cast: NaruSasu

Genre: Humor, Comedy, Romance, Alay, Gaje, Yaoi, *uhuk* humu...

Warning: kadang garing kaya kerupuk, alay mode on, banyak typo, alur gak jelas, alur antimaintream, romantisnya cuma secuil, gak suka jan baca yak

Summary: Sasuke tinggal hanya berdua dengan abangnya, Itachi. Mereka hidup dibawah garis kemiskinan. Sasuke bertekad ingin mengubah nasib keluarganya. Ia ingin menjadi dokter, menghasilkan banyak uang dan tinggal dirumah yang nyaman. Namun apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata jauh di luar angan-angannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu dengan gojek kini Sasuke tau apa arti hidup yang sebenarnya. "kau tak perlu melakukan apa yang otak mu katakan, lakukanlah apa yang hati mu katakan"—"bicara memang gampang, tapi melakukannya itu sulit dobe"

.

.

.

.

[Sasuke POV]

Aku terdiam. Menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih seputih kapas. Awan itu terus bergerak tanpa ada yang menghalanginya. Huh? Andai hidupku seperti itu. Hidup tenang tanpa ada beban, kurasa aku tidak akan kesulitan.

Aku hanya tinggal bersama abang ku. Uchiha Itachi namanya. Kami hanya tinggal berdua lantaran orangtua kami sudah pisah ranjang. Abah tinggal di Turki sedangkan bunda tinggal di India. Mereka pisah ranjang hanya karena masalah kecil. Abah suka nonton drama "Cinta di musim cherry" sedangkan bunda suka nonton sinetron "Cinta dilangit taj mahal". Ceritanya waktu itu mereka mau nonton sinetron kesukaan mereka namun ternyata jam tayangnya sama. Akhirnya mereka berebutan remot.

Bunda ngelempar piring ke abah, namun bisa ditangkis sama abah.

Abah ngelempar guling ke bunda, namun bisa ditangkis sama bunda.

Bunda ngebakar poster cinta di musim cherry punya abah, namun abah gak mau kalah. Ia membakar foto orang India yang main di sinetron tajmahal bla bla bla itu. Bunda pun mengamuk.

Begitu seterusnya sampe Farhat Abas jadi presiden.

Aku yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun tak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat itu karena mainanku hancur dilempar abah sama bunda akhirnya aku pun menemukan barang yang sepertinya menarik. Ku ambil remot tv dan kurakit menjadi layang-layang eh.. bukan maksudnya pesawat-pesawatan. Jangan tanya ini diajarin siapa.

Setelah menyadari kalo remot tvnya rusak akhirnya bunda baper dan memilih pergi ke India, sedangkan abah juga baper dan memilih pergi ke Turki. Jadi besar kemungkinan mereka baper karena diriku. Hmm.. sudah ku duga.

Kembali kecerita, kini aku hanya hidup berdua dengan abang ku. Kami hidup dibawah garis kemiskinan. Kami berdua tinggal dirumah yang agak kumuh, makan hanya dengan singkong rebus kadang-kadang ubi rebus tapi jika abang Itachi gajian kami biasanya makan telor balado dan jantung pisang. Abang Itachi hanya bekerja sebagai tukang urut, ia kerja kalau ada panggilan aja. Eh jangan mikir macem-macem ya! Bang Itachi bukan lelaki panggilan. Kadang kalo gak ada yang panggilan bang Itachi bekerja dikebun tetangga. Bukan.. bukan jadi petaninya tapi jadi orang-orangan sawah. Maka dari itu terkadang aku kasihan dengan abangku.

Saat ini aku duduk dikelas 3 SMA. Sebentar lagi aku UN, sebentar lagi aku lulus terus jadi mahasiswa. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter, soalnya denger-denger jadi dokter itu gajinya gede. Seandainya aku jadi dokter aku ingin mengubah perekonomian keluargaku. Aku dan abang akan tinggal di rumah elit dan nyaman, terus tiap hari makannya enak, kalo kemana-mana selalu naik mobil. Ahhh itulah alasan mengapa aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Namun pak guru meragukan cita-citaku..

[Flashback]

Aku sedang duduk dibangku kelasku. Menatap kearah jendela, menikmati sejuknya angin yang menyapu wajah putihku.

"Sasuke, dipanggil pak guru tuh. Katanya ada bimbingan BK gitu buat masuk kuliah" kata Sakura, teman sekelasku. Aku mengangguk kemudian pergi keruangan BK. Disana terlihat pak Orochimaru sedang duduk dikursi panasnya.

"ohhh Sasuke ya? Ayo duduk dulu. mau minum apa? mochachinno hangat? Ice cappuchino? Atau ice ocha with topping vanilla?" tanya pak Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. aku terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa masalahnya aku gak tau minuman apaan yang disebut pak Orochimaru. Kayaknya itu minuman orang bule deh. Oh iya aku lupa bilang kalau aku bersekolah ditempat elit. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa masuk. Mungkin karena mukaku ganteng jadi bisa masuk kesini.

"teh tarik aja pak" jawab ku kalem. Pak Irochimaru sedikit bingung, aku yakin dia pasti tidak tahu apa itu teh tarik. Ah bodo amat.

"Sally, teh tarik satu" kata pak Orochimaru pada pelayannya. Si pelayan mengangguk anggun.

"jadi kenapa bapak manggil saya?" tanya ku to the point. Pak Orochimaru mengambil sebuah rapot yang aku yakini adalah rapot ku.

"jadi, kau ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran?" tanya pak Orochimaru. Aku mengangguk. Pak Orochimaru menghembuskan nafasnya. "apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menghela nafas dengan kesal.

"pak, bapak kenal dora gak?" tanyaku

"eh? kenal, itukan yang badannya bantet terus temenan sama monyet yang namanya boots. Emang kenapa?" tanya pak Orochimaru antusias

"enggak apa-apa. Cuma mau bilang bapak mirip banget sama dora" kataku sadis

"ihhh kamu mah bisa aja" tiba-tiba pak Orochimaru tersipu malu. Aku terdiam, kenapa dia gak marah? Ahhh dasar somplak.

Sally pun datang sambil membawa teh tarik. Aku meminum sedikit teh tarik itu, hm.. enak juga.

"Sasuke, mari kita lihat nilai-nilai rapot mu dari semester 1 sampai semester 5 nilai mu masih dibawah standar. Apa kau masih kekeuh ingin masuk kedokteran? Apa kau tahu, masuk jurusan kedokteran itu susah banget. Apalagi kalau ternyata itu PTN favort!. Ibaratkan kaya ngantri jadi istrinya Cristian Sugiono. Itu kan susah banget! Apalagi doi sekarang udah punya istri namanya Titi Kamal. Ahhh hancur sudah cita-cita ku."

"..." aku terdiam. Ini kenapa kita malah ngegosip?

"dengar Sasuke, bapak tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan mu. bapak hanya melihat realita saja. Jika kamu kekeuh ingin jadi dokter bapak tidak bisa menjamin" kata pak Orochimaru

"..." aku terdiam

"Sasuke, masih banyak jalan yang bisa kau lalui. Kudengar kau punya bakat menggambar, kenapa kau tidak ambil jurusan seni saja?"

Seni? Hah! Memang dia pikir seni bisa mengasilkan uang apa?

"yasudah. Bapak hanya ingin berbicara hal itu kepadamu. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelas mu"

"baiklah aku permisi" kataku berpamitan dengan pak Orochimaru.

[flashback off]

Padahal aku sudah mati-matian belajar tapi kenapa nilai ku tidak ada peningkatan? Apa yang salah dengan otak ku? Jika seperti ini terus maka kesempatan untuk jadi orang kaya terancam gagal. Ya Allah apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"loh? Sasuke ternyata kau disini?" tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berambut pink mentereng duduk disebelah ku.

"ada apa?" tanya ku dingin. Si pink yang memiliki nama asli Haruno Sakura itu tersenyum padaku. "tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu saja" katanya. Aku memandangnya dingin.

"Sakura, setelah kau lulus kau ingin masuk jurusan apa?" tanya ku. Sakura terlihat berpikir. "entahlah, kurasa aku ingin masuk akuntansi UI soalnya aku suka ngitung utang orang" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya ragu.

"memang kau bisa?" tanyaku. "tentu saja aku bisa! Kau meragukan ku?" tantangnya. Aku tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

"apa itu buku besar? Apa fungsi dari jurnal penyesuaian? Lalu jika aku adalah pemilik sebuah jasa konsultasi maka saat aku mengambil uang untuk keperluan pribadi itu sebutannya apa? jika kita mengutang pada bank apa modal akan berkurang? Atau kas yang akan berkurang?" aku bertanya padanya. Sakura terdiam, ia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tanah. Huh! Sudah kuduga ia pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Haruno Sakura, ia memiliki nilai yang jauh tinggi diatasku. Ayahnya seorang direktur perusahaan besar. Jadi jika ayahnya ingin nilai Sakura tinggi maka ia akan memberikan donatur uang kepada sekolahku. Bisa dibilang menyogok. Oh ayolah, bukan hanya Sakura yang melakukan itu, bahkan aku yakin seluruh murid disekolah ini pasti melakukannya. hah! Jadi itulah alasan kenapa nilaiku selalu dibawah rata-rata.

Lagi-lagi uang yang berkuasa.

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang apa masalah? Kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini" kata Sakura. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sakura, nilai-nilai ku dibawah rata-rata. Aku ingin menjadi dokter tapi pak Orochimaru bilang kalu nilai-nilai ku tidak bisa menjamin untuk jadi dokter. Menurutmu apa penyebabnya?" kataku sedikit menyindirnya. Sakura terilhat sedikit berpikir.

"eum, mungkin karena pola makan mu?" katanya

"..." aku terdiam

"mimih ku bilang kalo kita kebanyakan makan garem ntar jadi bego"

"..." aku lagi-lagi terdiam

"bukannya tiap hari kau hanya makan nasi garem? Mungkin itu penyebab nilaimu jelek. Terus kau pernah bilang kalau kau selalu makan jantung pisang. Pipih ku bilang kalau makan jantung pisang entar malah jadi bego makanya dari kecil aku selalu diberi makanan yang bernutrisi agar aku gak jadi anak bego"

"..." tanpa ku sadari dia menyindirku tapi tunggu.. benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Makanan bisa mempengaruhi otak. Cih! Aku harus bicara pada abangku.

..

..

..

..

"Assalamualaikum"

"Walaikumsalam, Sasuke kau sudah pu— loh? Mau dibawa kemana pasokan jantung pisang kita?" Itachi terlihat panik.

"mau ku buang! Abang tau! Gara-gara abang masak jantung pisang otakku jadi bego. Abang taukan kalau aku ingin jadi dokter?! Seharusnya abang ngasih aku makanan yang bergizi kaya ikan tapi apa bang?! Kenapa abang malah ngasih nasi garem sama jantung pisang? Pantes nilaiku jelek terus!" ku keluarkan semua amarahku pada bang Itachi.

"ikan? Bukankah kau sering makan ikan Sasuke?" tanya bang Itachi

"iya, tapi ikan asin! Ikan asin mana ada gizinya bang? Udahlah aku baper sama abang!"

Brak! Kubanting pintu kamarku yang sedikit reot. Akupun berdoa supaya pintuku tidak roboh karena ulahku.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Memandang pintu kamar Sasuke yang tetutup rapat.

"Sasuke, maafin abang ya? Abang emang bukan abang yang baik untuk mu. Tapi abang janji bakal ngasih kamu makanan yang bergizi biar kamu jadi anak pinter" guman Itachi. Ia pun menyetel lagu nuansa bening jawa ver. milik Vidi Aldiano. Lagunya emang gak nyambung sih tapi masa bodolah yang penting galau..

..

..

..

Keesekokan harinya setelah sholat ashar berjamaah disekolahnya Sasuke lebih memilih tidur-tiduran diatap sekolah. Dia males pulang, lagipula diakan lagi baper sama abangnya. Sasuke lagi males ketemu sama abangnya. Sasuke guling-gulingan diatap sekolah.

Guling ke kanan..

Guling ke kiri...

Guling lagi ke kanan..

Guling lagi ke kiri..

Begitu seterusnya sampe adzan magrib. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ternyata ia berbakat sebagai intruktur senam ibu hamil. Setelah membersihkan bajunya yang kotor akibat guling-gulingan Sasuke pun menuju masjid terdekat untuk melaksakan sholat magrib. Setelah selesai sholat, Sasuke balik lagi keatap sekolah. Ternyata dia lupa tasnya ketinggalan diatas.

Saat ingin mengambil tasnya Sasuke terdiam. Matanya berbinar melihat suasana kota dimalam hari. Lampu yang kerlap-kerlip serta suara kendaraan yang saling berpacu dijalanan. Sasuke tersenyum, ia mulai berandai-andai jika ia dan abangnya tinggal dipusat kota yang indah itu. Pasti akan menyenangkan.

Sasuke mengambil buku gambar bermotif Elsa Frozen dari dalam tasnya. Ia mulai menggambar suasanya kota itu diatas buku gambarnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat hasil lukisannya. Yeah, apa kalian tidak tahu jika sedang galau maka Sasuke akan melukis. Dengan cara seperti itu maka hatinya akan sedikit tenang.

"— _nilai-nilai rapot mu dari semester 1 sampai semester 5 nilai mu masih dibawah standar. Apa kau masih kekeuh ingin masuk kedokteran? Jika kamu kekeuh ingin jadi dokter bapak tidak bisa menjamin"_

" _Sasuke, masih banyak jalan yang bisa kau lalui. Kudengar kau punya bakat menggambar, kenapa kau tidak ambil jurusan seni saja?"_

Tiba-tiba perkataan pak Orochimaru tempo hari lalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. "huh! Jadi dokter gajinya lebih besar ketimbang jadi seniman! Dasar engkong-engkong arab! Seharusnya dia mendukung muridnya bukan malah menjatuhkan muridnya!" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah pukul setengan 9 malam. Sial! Kalo naik angkutan umum Sasuke takut. Takut kalo ada om-om yang ngegodain dia, akh sial!

"hm? Kenapa gak pesen gojek aja?" guman Sasuke. Ia mengambil hape androidnya dan menekan aplikasi gojek. Btw jangan tanya Sasuke dapet hape android dari mana, yang jelas hapenya halal kok.

Sasuke pun dengan malas mengisi pertanyaan yang diberikan aplikasi gojek itu. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, itu aplikasi gojek apa aplikasi simsimi?

Setelah selesai munculah nama gojek yang akan menjemput Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto? hmm.. bagus juga namanya" guman Sasuke. setelah menunggu 5 menit tiba-tiba hape Sasuke berbunyi.

"maaf mba, saya udah sampe didepan sekolahnya. Saya pake jaket ijo mentereng tulisannya gojek. Mba yang mana ya?" kata orang yang menelpon Sasuke.

"oh, saya yang pake baju putih mas, rambut saya hitam" balas Sasuke

"..." si abang gojek terdiam

"eum? Mas?" tegur Sasuke. "errr.. mba.. situ bukan mba kunti kan?" tiba-tiba suara abang gojeknya bergetar. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"bukan mas, saya manusia lagi pula saya laki-laki" kata Sasuke dingin. Si abang gojek hanya tertawa garing. Akhirnya setelah telpon-telponan Sasuke pun bertemu dengan si abang gojek.

"selamat malam, terima kasih sudah menggunakan layanan gojek. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto" si abang gojek melepas helmnya. Sasuke menatap wajah abang gojek itu.

Rambutnya pirang..

Matanya biru..

Tubuhnya juga bagus..

Tapi kenapa dia malah jadi gojek?

Sasuke pun tersenyum miris.

"nama saya Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam. Tak disangka ternyata pelanggannya bisa semanis ini.

"errr.. baiklah, tujuan dek sasu itu ke jembatan konoha kan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. "oke, silahkan pakai helmnya. Ayo kita berangkat!"

Naruto pun menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan semangat. Mereka berdua pergi menyusuri pusat kota yang ramai dan indah. Naruto melihat ke arah kaca spionnya, ia melihat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat senang jalan-jalan ditengah kota. Mata Sasuke berbinar, bibirnya tersenyum tipis Naruto yakin jika Sasuke sangat bahagia. Baru kali ini Naruto ngeliat orang naik gojek sampe segitunya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke berkeliling pusat kota. Lagi pula jam kerja Naruto sudah habis.

Setelah puas berkeliling akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di pinggir jalan.

"dek Sasuke tunggu sini ya, saya beli kerak telor dulu" kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia duduk dimotor milik Naruto. Sasuke tak menyangka ternyata disini sangat menyenangkan. Mata Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah bangunan besar. Bangunan besar bercat putih itu adalah rumah sakit elit yang ada di Konoha. Rumah sakit Konoha, itulah tujuan Sasuke. Ia ingin bekerja disana.

"maaf lama, ini kerak telornya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih" kata Sasuke sopan. Ia pun memakan kerak telor itu dengan lahap. Narutopun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pelanggannya. Btw, kalo dipikir-pikir entah kenapa situasi seperti ini kayak lagi kencan aja.

"hehehehehe.. kencan dengan cowok manis" guman Naruto. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke.

"kau ingin jadi dokter ya?" tanya Naruto. "bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "hanya menebak saja. Lagi pula kau selalu menatap rumah sakit itu" kata Naruto sambil menyeruput wedang jahenya.

"ya, aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Aku ingin mencari uang yang banyak agar aku dan abangku bisa hidup layak" kata Sasuke. Naruto kembali tersenyum lalu dengan sedikit *uhuk* modus ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"raihlah impianmu. Aku yakin kau bisa" kata Naruto mantap. Sasuke hanya tersenyum

"ah! sudah malam, ayo aku antar kerumah mu" kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

Dijalan Naruto terus bercerita panjang lebar. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan jawaban 'hng'.

"kau tahu saat aku SMA aku pernah ketahuan bolos oleh guruku. Lalu kau tahu aku dihukum goyang dumang dilapangan. Oh ayolah saat itu aku sungguh malu. Rasanya hidupku hancur jika mengingat hal memalukan seperti itu. Oh iya, aku tidak tau dimana rumah mu. Sasuke bisa kau sebutkan alamat mu?" tanya Naruto

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"ke—kepala ku pusing...ughh" guman Sasuke. Naruto panik. "mampus.. mampus.. mampus.. mampus..! Sasuke! jangan muntah dulu, kita cari tempat yang aman! Bentar.. bentar.. bentar! Gyaaaa jangan muntah!"

..

..

..

[Sasuke POV]

Aku membuka mataku. Yang pertama kali aku rasakan adalah pemandangan asing yang masuk kedalam retina mataku. Tunggu.. ini bukan rumah ku, lalu ini dimana?

"ohhh sudah bangun rupanya?" seorang laki-laki pirang tersenyum padaku.

"ka—kau kan abang-abang gojek?! Ke—kenapa kau disini?!" tanyaku

"oi oi! Aku ini punya nama tahu! nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto saja" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis. "kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku.

"yeah mungkin kau lupa. jadi begini kau memesan gojek lalu aku datang untuk mengantarmu. Kau menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke jembatan Konoha. Saat aku mengantarmu entah kenapa kita malah terlihat seperti sedang *uhuk* kencan. Aku terbawa suasana, kau pun terbawa suasana. Kita lupa dengan tujuan masing-masing. Saat aku ingin mengantarmu pulang kau malah muntah dibaju ku. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau alergi telor bebek" kata Naruto panjang lebar. Aku melebarkan mataku. Buru-buru aku menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

"baju ku?! Kau yang mengganti baju ku?!" tanyaku panik. Naruto mengangguk santai.

"gara-gara kau muntah kita berdua nyebur digot. Pakaian kita jadi kotor semua. Maka dari itu aku mengganti baju mu. Tubuhmu penuh dengan ruam-ruam merah akibat alergi jadi kupikir sekalian saja aku mengobati mu dengan bedak anti alergi. Tenang saja aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang *uhuk* mesum kok" kata Naruto. Aku terdiam, buru-buru ku mengambil baju seragamku yang ada dijemuran.

"terima kasih sudah merawatku. Maaf aku merepotkan mu. Aku permisi" akupun pamit padanya. Sial! Bermalam ditempat orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal. Akh! Mau taruh dimana muka ku ini! Ku harap abang tidak marah.

..

..

..

..

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan gojek itu lagi. Yeahh.. kuharap aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sial! Aku terlalu lama belajar diperpustakan sampai-sampai aku tak ingat waktu. Aku harus segera pulang, tapi aku masih sedikit takut untuk naik angkutan umum. Hahh.. tidak ada pilihan lain selain memesan gojek. Kuharap bukan Naruto yang datang. Lagi pula gojek bukan cuma dia saja kan?

Setelah mengisi pertanyaan akhirnya keluarlah nama gojek yang akan menjemput ku.

"amsori bin pulan ,ahhh syukurlah bukan Naruto" aku sedikit bernafas lega. Hmm.. nama gojek itu unik juga ya?

Setelah menunggu 5 menit akhirnya gojeknya pun datang. Aku menghampiri gojek itu.

"hai Sasukeeee~" gojek itu melepas helmnya dan munculah wajah yang ingin sekali ku hindari.

"Naruto?! kenapa kau yang datang?! Bukankah nama gojeknya amsori bin pulan?! Kenapa kau yang datang?!" tanyaku. Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

"amsori? Tidak ada yang namanya amsori disini. Jelas-jelas aku yang mendapat job untuk menjemputmu. Kau tidak percaya?" dia terlihat menantangku. Cih sial! Aku yakin jelas-jelas gojek yang menjemputku namanya amsori bin pulan, kenapa malah Uzumaki Naruto yang datang! Sepertinya mataku terlalu lelah karena terlalu banyak membaca.

Dengan malas aku pun naik keatas jok motornya. Naruto terlihat semangat seperti biasa. Ia pun mengantarku pulang kerumah.

 _ **Tes...**_

 _ **Tes...**_

 _ **Tes...**_

 _ **Gyurrrrr!**_

"aaakhhh! Tidaaakkkkk!" Naruto memacu motornya dengan kecang. Mencari tempat untuk kami berteduh. Akhirnya kami pun berteduh disalah satu halte bis yang sepi. Aku mengeringkan wajahku yang basah dengan sapu tanganku. Kulihat Naruto sedang membuka joknya. "sial! Aku tak bawa jas hujan" gumannya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Ya ampun, kenapa dia ceroboh sekali?

Naruto duduk disamping ku. Aku menawarkan sapu tanganku kepadanya. "bersihkanlah wajahmu" kataku. Naruto tersenyum, ia pun mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah.

Kami berdua terdiam. Enggan untuk bicara. Entahlah, aku hanya malas berbicara. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berdering.

"Sasuke? kau ada dimana? Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ah! kau sedang berteduh ya?! Sasuke! cepatlah pulang, aku mengkhawatirkan mu!" kudengar nada kekhawatiran dari bang Itachi. Aku tersenyum.

"iya, aku akan pulang" kataku. Akupun berdiri dan menatap Naruto.

"oi dobe, ayo kita berangkat!" kataku, dia menatapku bingung. "serius? Tapi kan masih hujan?" katanya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. "abangku menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat. Ayolah, kau ini gojek kan? pekerjaan gojek hanyalah mengantarkan penumpangnya" kataku.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. "padahal aku sudah memesan bajigur untukmu" gumannya sambil memakai helm.

Hujan masih berguyur sangat deras, bahkan suara petirpun sampai terdengar ditelingaku. Ahh aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Naruto melepas jaket hijau mentereng yang dipakainya. "ini! Lindungilah kepalamu dengan jaket ini. Aku tak ingin pelangganku sakit karena masuk angin" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya menatapnya datar, dengan malas aku mengambil jaketnya. Sebenarnya aku enggan memakai jaketnya. Masalahnya jaket Naruto bau menyan. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan selain jadi gojek dia juga bekerja sebagai dukun santet.

Kami pun berangkat. Menembus rintikan hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuh kami. Aku berlindung dibawah jaket Naruto. walau sedikit bau tapi jaket ini berguna juga.

"Sasuke! pegangan yang erat ya!" pintanya. Aku mengangguk, kueratkan pelukanku dipinggangnya. Terserah orang mau bilang kami terong-terongan atau cabe-cabean yang penting aku tidak terjatuh dari motor.

Setelah berjuang menembus guyuran hujan, akhirnya kami pun sampai. Aku melepas helmku dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "terimakasih, ini uangnya" kataku. Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum padaku. "tidak usah. Untuk mu saja, bagaimana kalau bayaran gojeknya diganti dengan aku menumpang berteduh dirumah mu" kata Naruto sedikit bergetar. Aku tahu, ia pasti kedinginan. Lihatlah, bibirnya saja pucat begitu.

"baiklah" kataku. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Sebenarnya aku enggan mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kerumah ku. Oh ayolah, rumahku itu sangat kecil, kumuh, dan bahkan sudah hampir bobrok. Sungguh, aku sangat malu jika Naruto melihat ini.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok.. kuketuk pintu berlapis triplex ini. Bang Itachipun membuka pintunya.

"masyaallah Sasuke, kenapa baru pulang? Cepet bantu abang! Rumah kita bocor!" kata bang Itachi panik sambil mukul-mukul ember. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Jadi bang Itachi menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang agar aku membantunya menyebar ember-ember ini ke titik bocor yang ada dirumah ini. Sedih kan?

Setelah membantunya, bang Itachipun bernapas lega. Ia mengambil handuk dan memberikannya padaku. "loh? Itu siapa?" tanya bang Itachi padaku. Lah? Baru sadar dia? Padahal dari tadi Naruto bantu-bantu nyebar ember.

"ohh saya cuma gojek langganan Sasuke, bang. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto panggil aja Naruto" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"ehhh?! Demi apa situ gojek? Saya kira situ gebetan adek saya hahahaha" bang Itachi tertawa sangat keras. Aku yang kesal dengan perbuatannya pun memukul bang Itachi dengan ember yang tersisah. "Sasuke gebetan saya? Ahahahah abang bisa aja" tiba-tiba Naruto nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

"oh ya, tadi kamu bilang kalo kamu itu ojek?" tanya bang Itachi. Naruto menangguk dengan penuh semangat. "ohhhh jadi ini namanya gojek! Baru tau kalo gojek itu jaketnya ijo. Sumpah! Keren keren!" kata bang Itachi sambil hebring sendiri.

"lah? Abang emang gak pernah liat gojek?" tanyaku

"enggak, naek aja gak pernah apalagi ngeliat gojek" kata bang Itachi.

"mas download aja aplikasinya di playstore. Ada kok, ntar mas bisa mesen gojek" kata Naruto sambil promosiin gojek. Bang Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "gimana mesennya kalo hape abang aja bukan hape android"

"loh emang hape abang apa?" tanya Naruto. "hape abang esiyah hidayah, jadi gak bisa download gojek. Maaf ya" kata bang Itachi

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam.

"yasudah, yuk kita masuk kebetulan abang udah masak" tawar bang Itachi. Kulihat Naruto yang kegirangan, sepertinya dia sangat lapar. Kami pun duduk dimeja kecil nan rapuh. Diatas meja sudah tersedia berbagai makanan seperti ubi rebus, singkong rebus, lalapan, ikan asin dan nasi garem. Jangan lupa menu utama, yaitu jantung pisang.

Kulihat Naruto yang merasa asing dengan makanan ini. Ia terlihat seperti... err.. kurang suka mungkin.

"ini apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk jantung pisang.

"ohh.. itu namanya jantung pisang. Enak deh, ini juga bergizi walau gizinya gak segede daging sapi. Tapi ini enak kok!" kata bang Itachi sambil menyendokan jantung pisang tersebut ke piring Naruto. Naruto terlihat enggan memakannya.

Sial! Sungguh aku malu! aku tahu pasti ia jijik dengan makanan seperti itu.

Brak! Aku membanting meja makan dengan cukup keras, ku tatap Naruto dengan pandangan sinis. "kalau kau tidak suka bilang saja! Kau pasti jijik kan dengan makanan ini! Aku tau kau orang berada! Aku tahu aku hanya orang miskin yang memakan makanan aneh seperti ini. Kenapa?! Kau mau menghina ku? Mau mengejek ku? Silahkan! Aku tak peduli!" kataku. Naruto hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan bingung. Cih! Dasar bodoh!

"aku mau ke kamar" kataku

"tapi Sasuke—" cegah bang Itachi. Brak! Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan cukup kencang. Kusenderkan tubuhku dibelakang pintu. Sungguh aku malu.

..

..

..

[Author POV]

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Hujan telah berhenti dan digantikan dengan rembulan nan indah yang telah berada dipuncaknya. Ribuan bintang telah menghiasi langit malam yang sangat indah ini.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. dengan perlahan Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke

"Sasuke.. apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"..." hening tak ada jawaban. Ia melirik Itachi yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum kearah Itachi seakan berkata 'tenang, masalah Sasuke biar saya aja yang urus, bang Itachi gak usah khawatir'. Itachi mengerti arti senyuman Naruto. Ia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan menyerahkan adiknya yang sedang baper pada Naruto.

Krieett.. Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang sedikit reot. Ia memicingkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dipinggiran jendela. Ternyata benar dugaannya kalau Sasuke belum tidur.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto dengan lembut

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lagi

"..." lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menjawab

Merasa tak ada gunanya memanggil Sasuke, Narutopun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya. Dengan hati-hati ia melirik Sasuke. Sasuke sedang menatap kota dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnyapun datar sedatar dada Sakura.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto basa basi

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab. Naruto sedikit khawatir. Jangan-jangan Sasuke diare! Terus cepirit dicelana. Gak! Sasuke gak mungkin begitu.

"Sasuke.. aku tau kau marah padaku, iya kan?" tanya Naruto, ia tersenyum miris kearah bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

"hng" jawab Sasuke malas. Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke menjawab 'iya'. Narutopun sedih.

"Sasuke, maafin aku ya. Jangan baper sama aku. Kalo baper ntar rejekinya seret" kata Naruto mencoba menghibur Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras.

"dasar bawel! Bisakah kau tidak mengangguku?! Kau itu menyebalkan! Mentang-metang orang kaya! Seenaknya saja! Aku tahu aku miskin tapi bisakah kau tidak menghinaku?!" Sasuke mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat tindakan Sasuke.

"aku tak menghina mu kok" jawab Naruto kalem. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"jelas-jelas tadi kau menghina ku! Makanya aku marah padamu! Buktinya—" Sasuke terdiam

"..." Naruto ikutan terdiam.

Sial, jelas-jelas tadi Naruto tidak menghina Sasuke, tapi kenapa Sasuke menuduhnya?

"..." Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia kembali menatap kota dengan wajah datar. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. Iapun mengusap surai hitam milik Sasuke.

"mungkin kau tersinggung karena ekspresiku melihat jantung pisang yang bang Itachi masak. Mungkin kau salah paham, sebenarnya aku tidak jijik dengan jantung pisang. Aku hanya bingung kenapa manusia sekarang sangat kreatif? Aku baru tahu kalau jantung pisang bisa dimasak. Setauku pohon pisang selain daun dan buahnya yang lain tidak bisa dimanfaatkan lagi! Tau gitu dari pada ngutang buat beli nasi bungkus mending masak jantung pisang! Kau tau, dibelakang rumah ku banyak sekali pohon pisang—" tiba-tiba Naruto hebring

"..." Sasuke diem

"—Sasuke, sebenarnya aku orang yang sederhana. Aku hanya tinggal dikontrakan kecil. Bukankah waktu itu kau pernah kerumah ku? Aku sedikit iri padamu, walau kau miskin tapi masih ada keluarga yang selalu menemani mu, memberimu kasih sayang dan selalu mendukungmu. Sebenarnya aku ini sebatang kara.. aku hanya hidup sendiri hahahaha" tiba-tiba Naruto ketawa sendiri. Sasuke pun menjaga jarak takut-takut Naruto terserah penyakit ayan mendadak.

"—bang Itachi bilang kalau kau akhir-akhir ini sering emosi. Apa ini menyangkut pendidikanmu? Kau bilang padaku kalau kau ingin menjadi dokter. Tapi karena nilaimu yang kurang maka kesempatanmu untuk menjadi dokter sangat kecil. Begitu kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan dalam. Bola mata sebiru laut bertemu dengan bola mata indah sehitam malam. Dengan gugup Sasuke kembali menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

Tuh kan bener dugaan Sasuke kalo Naruto itu dukun!

"—Sasuke, kau ingin jadi dokter hanya karena gajinya yang gede? Hm.. aku pernah dengar pepatah 'pekerjaan yang menyenangkan adalah hobi yang dibayar'. Jika kau hanya mengincar gaji maka kau tak akan nyaman dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau harusnya mencontohku! Dulu saat umurku 5 tahun aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang pembalap. Aku berpikir, menjadi pembalap motor pasti keren. Namun saat aku bercerita pada orang tuaku, mereka marah. Mereka bilang kalau itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku memulainya dari awal—" Naruto mengambil gelas yang ada diatas meja. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Ia mendengus kesal. "Huh! Sepertinya ceritanya akan panjang"gumannya.

"—saat aku berumur 17 tahun akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti komunitas 'Motor Mania'. Inget, Motor Mania bukan Mamamia. Tenang ini bukan genk motor tapi hanya komunitas. Kami suka keliling komplek, kadang kalo bulan Ramadhan kita ngabuburit bareng sambil jualan kolak sama gorengan. Namun semua berubah ketika begal menyerang kota ini. Semua komunitas motor dicurigai sebagai begal. Akhirnya komunitas ini terancam ditutup. Saat itu aku sedang berkeliling malam-malam, sekalian tugas ronda malam. Namun saat aku lewat ternyata ada nenek-nenek yang lagi jalan sendirian. Aku menghampiri nenek-nenek tersebut dan bertanya ' _nek, kok keluar malem-malem? Kan pengajian dimulainya siang-siang'_ kataku. Si nenek menatapku tajam dan berkata ' _suka-suka gue lah, mau kepengajian mau ke gym itu urusan gue, bukan urusan lo. Emang lo suami gue hah? Udahlah ya, berbie mau pergi dulu'_ si nenek pamit sambil benerin jaket hip hopnya, tak lupa ia memakai sepatu bola berwarna kuning stabilo. Aku takut kalau nenek itu akan dijambret atau diculik akhirnya akupun menarik si nenek dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dibelakang motor ku. Si nenek kesal dan akhirnya teriak begal! Begal! Dan kau tau kan apa yang terjadi—" Naruto mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa

"—karena insiden itu motorku diambil, STNK ku disita dan SIM ku dibakar. Aku hanya bisa nangis jejeritan ngeliat harta berhargaku dibakar seperti itu. 5 tahun setelah insiden itu akhirnya ada sebuah berita tentang gojek. Akupun melamar pekerjaan dan bingo! Aku diterima dan sekarang aku bekerja sebagai gojek. Yaa.. kira-kira begitulah ceritaku" Naruto nyengir lebar kearah Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke diem

"..." Naruto juga diem

"terus, apa hubungannya dengan masalahku?" tanya Sasuke singkat

"..." Naruto diem. Iya juga ya? Apa hubungannya sama masalahnya Sasuke?

"errr.. yaaa soalnya pas nemu lowongan gojek aku berpikir kalau ini kesempatan yang bagus. Selain bisa menyalurkan hobiku, aku juga bisa menghasilkan uang. Yaa kira-kira begitu ahahahaha.." Naruto ketawa garing. Sasuke terdiam.

"kudengar dari Itachi kalau kau punya bakat seni? Kenapa kau tidak ambil jurusan seni saja?" tanya Naruto.

"apa kau pikir seorang seniman bisa menghasilkan uang?"

"tentu saja! Bahkan 1 lukisan itu bisa berharga milyaran rupiah!" kata Naruto semangat. Entah kenapa Sasuke makin kesal dengan Naruto. Ditariknya tangan Naruto dengan cepat. "kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto. "keluar" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"tidak! Aku tak akan keluar sebelum suasana hatimu kembali jernih!" kata Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan bengis. Ditariknya kerah baju Naruto. "kau hanya akan memperburuk suasana! Kau malah membuat hatiku kembali keruh! Dasar idiot!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak memukul Naruto, namun dengan cepat Naruto menangkis tangan Sasuke dan mendorong bahu kecil Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh dilantai.

"dobe! Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku!" teriak Sasuke. Namun Naruto enggan menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang berada diatas Sasuke. Sasuke yang semakin kesal memberontak dengan kencang bahkan sampai menjatuhkan meja kecil. Lampu bohlam 5 watt yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang dikamar sasukepun pecah berkeping-keping. Kini kamar Sasuke gelap gulita, hanya ada secuil cahaya dari sinar rembulan.

"sialan kau dobe! Kau—" berontak Sasuke. Namun ia terdiam saat Naruto menatap wajahnya. Sasuke tau itu karena cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto terihat serius, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya 3 menit yang lalu. Cengiran bodoh Naruto digantikan dengan senyuman tipis milik Naruto. Wajah yang terlihat bodoh dan idot kini digantikan dengan tatapan tajam nan dewasa. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa setampan ini?

"indah.." guman Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya bingung

"ini sangat indah.." katanya lagi. Sasuke semakin kesal dengan ucapan Naruto.

"jika kau ingin menggodaku sebaiklanya kau hentikan sekarang juga!" bentak Sasuke.

"hah?! Siapa yang menggodamu aku tidak menggodamu!" protes Naruto. Wajah Sasuke memerah. "la—lalu apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?!" tanyanya.

Naruto menunjuk dinding kamar Sasuke. Dinding itu bersinar membentuk pola-pola ranting yang sangat indah, langit-langit kamar Sasuke juga bersinar, ada pola bintang dan bulan yang bersinar disana.

"bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"saat disawah, bang Itachi menemukan 3 karung misterius. Ia pikir itu duit yang jatuh dari langit gak taunya itu hanya berisi bubuk-bubuk yang tak berguna. Ia pun membawa bubuk itu kerumah. Kupikir dari pada dibuang lebih baik bubuk itu kuhias dikamarku. Saat kumatikan lampu ternya bubuk itu glow in the dark" kata Sasuke malas. Naruto masih menganga tak percaya dengan hasil karya Sasuke.

"oi teme! Bisakah kau membuatkan ini dirumah ku? Tenang, aku akan membayar mu" kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap wajah Naruto.

"ppft! Hahahahahaha..." Sasuke tertawa sangat kencang. Naruto hanya terdiam, apa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi?

"sebegitu kagumnya kah kau dengan hasil karya ku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"ku kira seni itu tak ada gunanya, tenyata melihat ekpresi orang ketika melihat hasil karya ku ternyata menyenangkan juga" Sasuke tersenyum kearah Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengucapkan astagfirullah. dulu

"tahan Naruto... tahan.. tahan.. sekarang masih proses pdkt, jangan nyosor dulu" guman Naruto.

"benar apa katamu, sepertinya pekerjaan yang menyenangkan adalah hobi yang dibayar. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengambil jurusan seni" kata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke. "nah gitu dong. Ini baru pacarku" katanya.

"hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke

"gak bukan apa-apa" jawab Naruto kalem

..

..

..

..

Setelah insiden itu akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan seni. Tentu saja karna lukisanya yang indah Sasuke diterima. Ini semua berkat Naruto, gojek setia Sasuke. Berkat dia kini Sasuke bisa merasakan arti kehidupan (?)

Naruto dan Sasuke makin lama makin lengket kaya lem uhu. Kalau Sasuke pulang dari kampusnya Naruto dengan setia menunggunya. Kadang mereka malam mingguan bareng. Makan tempe mendoan bareng-bareng kadang nonton bioskop bareng-bareng. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, namun sebenarnya mereka belum pacaran.

Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian, Naruto ingin nembak Sasuke. Tepat malam minggu, Naruto mengajak Sasuke makan pecel ayam dipinggir jalan. Akhirnya Sasuke setuju. Saat menunggu pesanan dengan cekatan Naruto memasukan cincin couple di nasi Sasuke. Naruto berpikir, kalau di taro di es krim kan udah mainstream. Iya gak?

Saat pesenannya dateng Sasuke dengan lahap memakan pecel ayamnya. Namun Naruto bingung, kenapa tak ada cincin didalam nasi Sasuke? masa iya cincinnya ketelen Sasuke?

Tiba-tiba ada kegaduhan dimeja sebelah, ternyata yang makan pecel ayam tiba-tiba keselek benda misterius. Naruto yakin kalau itu cincinnya. Dari pada kena masalah lebih baik Naruto kabur. Sasuke sedikit bingung, kenapa Naruto ngajakin balik. Padahal biasanya sebelum pulang Naruto ngejilatin sambel pecelnya sampe abis. Tapi ini sambel pecelnya masih tersisah.

"Naruto? kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"..." Naruto enggan menjawab. Ia malah pergi kewarung dan membeli chiki berhadiah. Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah mencurigakan Naruto.

"allhamdulillah dapet!" kata Naruto hebring. Dengan semangat, dia menghampiri Sasuke dan memasangkan cincin hello kity ke jari Sasuke.

"sementara pake ini dulu. Soalnya cincin couplenya udah ketelen sama pelanggan sebelah" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ganteng

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya memandang cincin yang diberikan Naruto.

"err.. Sasuke, mau gak jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya" kata Sasuke. "eh? apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah cincin boboiboy pada Naruto. Rupanya kemarin Sasuke jajan krupuk jengkol dan ternyata kerupuknya berhadiah.

"kau pakai cincin ini" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto mengangguk dan memakai cincin pemberian Sasuke. Dengan romatis Narutopun mencium kening Sasuke sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Yang dicium hanya bilang 'hng' tapi sebenernya mah dia seneng banget.

..

..

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Berarti sebentarlagi Sasuke pulang. Dengan setia, Naruto menunggu Sasuke dibawah pohon rambutan. Taklupa ia memesan es dawet karena hari ini begitu panas. Saat inggi menyeruput es dawetnya tiba-tiba Sasuke datang bersama dengan temannya.

"hai teme, sudah pulang? Kau mau es dawet? Biar aku yang traktir" tawar Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng kalem.

"loh? Sasuke jadi ini pacar mu?" tanya makhluk cakep yang mirip sama Sasuke, namun kulitnya lebih pucat dari Sasuke. Naruto menatap orang itu dari atas kebawah.

"iya, perkenalkan namanya—"

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto! walau aku gojek tapi pekerjaanku halal. Lalu siapa nama mu?" tanya Naruto semangat

"namaku Sai" jawab orang itu kalem

"nama panjangnya?"

"audzubillahhimina **Sai** tonirajim" balas Sai kalem sambil senyum misterius

"..." Naruto diem

"namanya Sai. Dia gak punya nama panjang. Dia teman kuliahku" kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. "jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. "aku mau ke toko alat seni, cat minyakku habis" kata Sasuke. Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Sai, kami pergi dulu ya. Dahhh" pamit Naruto.

Dijalan Naruto memacu motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk memeluknya. Dengan sedikit *uhuk* malu Sasukepun memeluk tubuh Naruto. Yang dipeluk hanya nyengir-nyengir mesum. Namun dijalan tiba-tiba ada 4 mobil hitam yang menyalip motor Naruto. untung Naruto cekatan kalau enggak bisa-bisa dia jatuh berdua sama Sasuke. Mau taruh dimana muka ganteng Naruto?

Pria berjas hitam pun keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Mereka mengelilingi Naruto. "siapa kalian?!" tanya Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke, takut-takut sang pujaan hati diculik oleh pria misterius itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"dasar bocah kurang ajar! Dicariin sampe ke brazil gak taunya ada disini?! Kau tahu kan kalau kami itu sedang sibuk!" tiba-tiba high heels merah cabai melayang hingga mengenai kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa kejang-kejang ditanah. Sang pelaku pelemparan high heels itupun keluar dari dalam mobil bersama dengan seorang pria berambut pirang yang memiliki wajah tampan.

"sabarlah Kushina kau terlalu keras padanya" ucap si pirang menenangkan wanita tersebut. "maaf Minato, kali ini aku tidak bisa bersabar. Anak itu! kenapa dia tidak berubah sama sekali sih?!" ucap wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan ekspresi bingung.

"pengawal, bawa Naruto ke mobil. Aku akan menghukumnya setelah kita sampai dirumah" perintah Kushina. Pengawal-pengawal itu pun mengangguk dan memasukan Naruto ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Oh ayolah ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Minato dan Kushina menatap Sasuke. "apa kau teman Naruto?" tanya mereka. "eum.. sepertinya begitu" jawab Sasuke ragu. Kushina dan Minatopun saling bertatapan. Tidak lama mereka mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke.

"siapa namamu nak?" tanya Minato dengan lembut

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke kalem. Kushina tersenyum kemudian menggaet lengan Sasuke.

"yaampun! Kau manis sekali! Apa kau yakin kalau kau itu hanya temannya? Jangan-jangan kau itu gebetannya lagi" Kushina hebring sendiri. Tadinya Sasuke mau bilang kalo dia pacarnya Naruto, cuma Sasuke gak mau bikin 2 orang misterius ini jantungan. Biarlah Naruto yang menceritakannya pada mereka. Setelah berbincang sebentar akhirnya Sasukepun diajak kerumah Minato dan Kushina.

.

.

.

"jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud jaket ini, u-zu-ma-ki Naruto?!" suara Kushina menggelegar memenuhi rumah bergaya eropa nan megah ini. Yang ditanya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. "seperti yang ibu tau, aku bekerja menjadi gojek dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku" jawab Naruto kalem.

Kushina menghela nafas, berusaha sabar menghadapi sang anak yang keras kepala. "tapi kenapa harus gojek Naruto? bukankah ibu sudah menyekolahkanmu dijurusan bisnis? Kau harus melanjutkan usaha ayahmu!" kata Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

Sasuke hanya duduk kalem sambil meminum teh tarik yang dibuatkan Minato. "jadi, sebenarnya kalian siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Minato. Minato tersenyum kemudian melirik kearah Naruto dan Kushina.

"ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan Kushina adalah orangtua Naruto. Kami memang jarang tinggal bersama Naruto karena harus mengurusi perusahaan kami." Minato tersenyum sambil menawarkan biskuit coklat pada Sasuke.

"huh? Bukankah Naruto sebatang kara? Ia cerita padaku kalau ia tinggal sendirian dan sebatang kara" kata Sasuke kalem. Tiba-tiba aura Minato menjadi hitam. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke. "ya, anakku memang bodoh. Jadi jangan pernah dengar apa perkataannya ya. Yang jelas orangtua Naruto masih hidup" jawab Minato. Sasuke mengangguk kalem. Sial, ia harus minta penjelasan pada Naruto! Sasuke kira Naruto hanya orang miskin yang sama dengannya. Namun ternyata status Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

"kenapa kau tidak kuliah di brazil hah? Padahal ibu sudah mendaftarkanmu kesana!" omel Kushina. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"aakhh! Ibu berisik sekali sih! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau jadi pembisnis. Aku ingin jadi pembalap! Ada pepatah mengatakan 'pekerjaan yang menyenangkan adalah hobi yang dibayar' aku lebih suka bekerja jadi gojek daripada bekerja diperusahaan milik ayah!" kata Naruto.

"hentikan Naruto, bisakah kau turuti permintaan orangtuamu" kata Sasuke dingin. Mata Naruto tiba-tiba berbinar.

"teme! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. "sekitar 10 menit yang lalu" jawab sang raven kalem.

"ahh! Aku punya ide. Ibu! Aku akan kerja diperusahaan ayah tapi dengan satu syarat!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum licik. Kushina menaikan sebelah alisnya. "apa syaratnya?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"aku ingin Sasuke menjadi sekretaris pribadiku!" jawab Naruto mantap. Kushina dan Sasuke terkejut bukan main. "kau gila dobe?!" protes Sasuke. "biar saja, asal kau ada disampiku pekerjaanku akan semakin menyenangkan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke. sang raven hanya menghela nafas. Toh, ia tak akan bisa protes. Seorang istri kan harus menuruti permintaan suami. Ehh tungu bentar. Kan mereka belom nikah? *bingung sendiri*

"baiklah ibu setuju. Tapi ada yang ingin ibu tanyakan" kata Kushina. "—apakah Sasuke itu pacarmu?" lanjut Kushina.

"kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Kushina terdiam. "gak apa-apa, ibu hanya ingin merestui hubungan kalian saja. Lagipula Sasuke memang tipe menantu yang ibu inginkan ahahahaha!" tiba-tiba Kushina ketawa sendiri. Melihat Kushina yang seperti itu, Sasuke jadi keinget seseorang.

"dengar teme! Akhirnya ibu dan ayah merestui kita! Dengan begitu kau dan aku resmi pacaran dan siap-siap untuk menikah hahahahaha" Naruto ketawa sendiri.

"tapi sebelum itu kau harus menjelaskan semua ini.." kata Sasuke dengan aura yang mencekam. Glup! Naruto menghela nafas. Hmm.. mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan Sasuke pada orang tuanya.

 _ **Tamat..**_

Yeeyyy! Akhirnya selesai juga! Dengan masalah yang silih berganti akhirnya ffnya selesai. Ini laptop sering mati idup. Saya heran jangan-jangan laptop saya mati suri. *krikk.. krikk..krikk*

Kali ini saya ngambil tema yang gak biasa.. yaitu Gojek! Ahahahahaha.. entah kenapa saya kepikiran bikin ff dengan tema gojek. Kayaknya lucu aja gitu. Sebenarnya saya gak ngerti ini alurnya kaya gimana yang penting saya ikut ngerayain event narusasu ahahahahah *tebar sempak*

Kata guru saya kalo cerita itu harus ada amanatnya. Jadi saya jelasin amanatnya..

 _Kalo kerja carilah pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bakat dan hobi kita. Inshaallah kalian bakal betah dengan pekerjaan kalian. Terus kalo nyari jurursan itu harus sesuai dengan bakat kalian. Jangan mikirin_ ' _ **ntar gue jadi begini gajinya kecil'**_ _. Tenang rejeki mah ada yang ngatur._

 _Nih misalnya kalian punya bakat jadi tukang urut. Kalian masuklah ke fakultas urut dan terapi. Kali aja ntar kalian direkrut jadi tukang urut pribadinya obama. Lah kan takdir kaga ada yang tau?_

 _Terus kalo misalnya kalian punya bakat mencari teman. Kalian masuklah ke fakultas teman sejati selamanya. Kali aja ntar kalo kalian punya banyak temen terus kalian bikin usaha jasa penonton alay kaya ditv tv. Takdir kan gak ada yang tau?_

 _Terus kalo misalnya— *disekep pake tahu jeletot sama Sasuke*_

Yaaa intinya walau gak nyambung amanatnya yang penting amanatnya tersampaikan pada kalian. Saya seneng kalo yang baca ff ini pada seneng.

Oh iya pasti pada bingung 'Sasuke kan orang miskin kok bisa naik gojek?' Nahh mari kita teliti lagi. Saat pertemuan pertama dengan gojek, apakah Sasuke bayar ke gojeknya? Tidak soalnya dia nginep dirumah Naruto terus langsung balik. Lalu saat pertemuan kedua Sasuke emang mau bayar tapi naruto bilang kalo Sasuke gak usah bayar tapi sebagai gantinya Naruto numpang neduh dirumah Sasuke. Jadi selama ini Sasuke gak pernah bayar ojek! ahahahaha hidup gratis!

#oranggantengmahbebas

#resikoorangganteng

Btw sebelum berpisah saya mau puisi dulu..

 _Naruto ohhh Naruto, kamu cakep kaya Ridho Rhoma_

 _Tapi sayang kau tak punya bulu dada seperti dirinya.._

 _Naruto ohh Naruto.. kamu kuat seperti Ade Rai_

 _Tapi sayang kau tidak setegar hatinya Sinar.._

 _Naruto ohh Naruto... hanya Sasuke yang mencintaimu apa adanya.._

 _Walau kau somplak, walau kau salah gaul, walau kau alay.. Sasuke akan tetap mencintai mu.._

 _Naruto.. nae jeongmal jeongmal sarang neo :v_

 _Neomu neomu bogoshipo neo, saranghae jeongmal sarang neo :v_

#cipokbasah

#edisibahasaasing

#brb setel lagu ST12 - Sinar


End file.
